Néon, Who’s afraid of red, yellow and blue
Who’s afraid of red, yellow and blue ?, exposition d'art contemporain à La Maison rouge, du 17 février au 20 mai 2012 83 artistes, 108 œuvres, des années 1940 à aujourd’hui. Exergue L’exposition emprunte son titre à l’œuvre de Maurizio Nannucci, Who’s afraid of red yellow and blue?, 1970 Commissaire : David Rosenberg Propos Les gaz dits « nobles » ou « rares », un groupe d'éléments chimiques aux propriétés communes : inodores et incolores dans des conditions dites « standards », ces gaz monoatomiques une fois sous pression produisent une lumière colorée lorsqu'ils sont traversés par un champ électrique. Le néon (Ne), dont le nom provient du mot grec « neos » (nouveau) produit une lumière rouge. L'argon (Ar) donne une lumière bleue tandis que les vapeurs de sodium produisent un rayonnement de couleur jaune. C’est en 1912, il y a cent ans exactement, que le physicien et chimiste français Georges Claude met au point le premier tube au néon. La présentation publique de son invention à lieu à l'Exposition Universelle de Paris. Quelques années plus tard, il dépose un brevet aux États-Unis et en 1923, il vend à la compagnie Packard ses deux premières enseignes lumineuses reproduisant le nom de la marque. Dans les années 30 déjà, Moholy-Nagy prophétisait que les jeux de lumière et d’éclairages nocturnes dans les grandes villes constituaient « un champ d'expression » qui ne tarderait pas à trouver « ses artistes ». Dès 1946 Gyula Kosice, artiste naturalisé argentin d’origine slovaque, utilise pour la première fois un néon, dans une oeuvre intitulée Structure luminique Madi. À l'occasion de la triennale de Milan de 1951, Lucio Fontana présente une suspension monumentale ; sorte de tourbillon lumineux. C'est la toute première oeuvre entièrement en néon réalisée en Europe. Au début des années 1960 en France, en Grèce et aux États-Unis, François Morellet, Stephen Antonakos, Bruce Nauman et Keith Sonnier commencent eux-aussi à utiliser le néon à l'occasion de performances ou dans leurs oeuvres plastiques. À peu près au même moment, Dan Flavin décide de travailler avec un type spécifique de lampe : le tube fluorescent, réalisé quant à lui de manière industrielle. Le dénominateur commun des oeuvres de cette époque est leur caractère abstrait, tantôt lyrique tantôt géométrique. Au milieu des années 1960, le néon se met « à parler » et « à compter ». Joseph Kosuth conçoit des « tautologies » lumineuses. Quelques années plus tard, Maurizio Nannucci réalise ses premières « écritures » , des mots ou des fragments de phrase en néon , où fusionnent les éléments de la couleur, du signe et du sens. Mario Merz et Pier Paolo Calzolari intègrent des mots ou des chiffres en néon à leurs installations sculpturales et/ou sonores. De son côté, Martial Raysse inclut des ponctuations lumineuses, tels des « signes du désir » , au sein de ses toiles-assemblages. En à peine une trentaine d'années, la multiplicité de ces recherches et expérimentations plastiques vont faire passer le néon du statut d'invention scientifique aux applications essentiellement urbaines et publicitaires à un médium artistique à part entière. Un médium qui permet aujourd'hui de rassembler et faire dialoguer des artistes aussi divers que Tracey Emin, Claude Lévêque, Jason Rhoadesou encore Claire Fontaine. Art de la couleur et de la lumière, l'art du néon est aussi et surtout un art du tracé et de la sinuosité. C'est l'histoire de ce simple trait dessinant d'innombrables chemins sinueux et lumineux que cette exposition propose de parcourir et d'explorer. Certaines œuvres sont emblématiques comme '' Neon'' de Joseph Kossuth, d'autres historiques celle de Dan Flavin, des pièces transforment le regard, éblouissent comme Light Box d'Andrea Nacciarriti, quasi insoutenable; ouvrent l'espace en trompe-l’œil ( Ivan Navarro ) ou font résonner la fragilité mortelle du médium (Everytime you switch me off, we die a little de Douglas Gordon, ou This work should be turned off when I die de Stefan Brüggeman). Il y a quelques en enseignes en rapport avec le rôle social, économique, publicitaire du médium, sa dimension marketing, signalétique, attractive, ludique, impérative : Tabac de Frank Scurti , Essence de Saâdane Afif, un signe de pharmacie de Jonathan Monk. On trouve de vraies installations, comme celle de Jason Rhoades où la profusion illisible des signes, divers noms du sexe féminin, séduit; ou Mario Merz avec une charrette de paille, un matelas de Pier Paolo Calzolari et surtout une cage à oiseau parsemée de charbon, où une lune prisonnière brille, Captivité de Laurent Pernot. Tout n'est pas qu'écriture, on dessine aussi avec le néon, et parfois lettres et dessins se mêlent comme ce Rien crânien de Jean-Michel Alberola, assez emblématique. Une superbe double installation de Bruce Nauman où sexes rapides et mains plus lentes clignotent, changeant de couleur et de position (haut/bas, érection/flacidité) sur deux socles rouges théâtraux. L'expérience d'optique amusante de Carlos Cruz-Diez,'' Chromosaturation'' change nos perceptions un peu comme à la Foire du Trône, et la pièce murale toute simple de Stéphane Dafflon surprend (PM037), fresque de dessins géométriques ondulés dont seuls les deux extrêmes sont des néons, les autres étant peints au mur. Artistes présentés *Adel Abdessemed (né en 1971 à Constantine, Algérie) *Saâdane Afif (né en 1970 à Vendôme, France) *Jean-Michel Alberola (né en 1953 à Saïda, Algérie française) *He An (né en 1971 à Wuhan, Hubei, Chine) *Stephen Antonakos (né en 1926 en Laconie, Grèce) *John Armleder (né en 1948 à Genève, Suisse) *Fiona Banner (née en 1966 à Merseyside, Angleterre) *Jean-Pierre Bertrand (né en 1937 à Paris, France) *Pierre Bismuth (né en 1963 à Neuilly-sur-Seine, France) *Monica Bonvicini (née en 1965 à Venise, Italie) *Nathalie Brevet (née en 1976) *Stefan Brüggemann (né en 1975 à Mexico City) *Marie José Burki (née en 1961 à Biel, Suisse) *Pier Paolo Calzolari (né en 1943 à Bologne, Italie) *Hsia-Fei Chang (né en 1976 à Tapei, Taïwan) *Chryssa (née en 1933 à Athènes, Grèce) *Claire Fontaine - collectif fondé en 2004 Fulvia Carnevale (IT) et de James Thornhill (GB) *Carlos Cruz-Diez (né en 1923 à Caracas, Vénézuela) * (né en 1972 à Neyruz, Suisse) *Cédric Delsaux (né en 1974) *Frédéric Develay (né en 1956, Saint Cloud, France) *Laddie John Dill (né en 1943 à Long Beach, Californie, USA) *Tracey Emin (née en 1963 à Croydon, Angleterre) *Cerith Wyn Evans (né en 1958 à Llanelli, Pays de Galles) *Ian Hamilton Finlay (1925-2006, né à Nassau, Bahamas) *Daniel Firman (Né en 1966 à Bron, France) *Dan Flavin (1933-1996, né à Jamaica, New-York, USA) *Sylvie Fleury (née en 1961 à Genève, Suisse) *Lucio Fontana (1899-1968, né à Rosario, Santa Fe, Argentine) *Michel François (né en 1956 à Saint- Trond, Belgique) *Kendell Geers (né en 1968 à Johannesbourg, Afrique du Sud) * Gun Gordillo (né à Lund, Suède) *Douglas Gordon (né en 1966 à Glasgow, Ecosse) *Laurent Grasso (né en 1972 à Mulhouse, France) *Jeppe Hein (né en 1974 à Copenhague, Danemark) *Bethan Huws (née en 1961 à Bangor, Pays de Galles) * (né en 1965 à Santiago de Chile, Chili) * Jugnet-Clairet (collectif Anne Marie Jugnet (née en 1958) et Alain Clairet (né en 1950) *Jeff Koons (né en 1955 à York, Pennsylvanie, USA) * Gyula Kosice (né en 1924 à Košice, Slovaquie) *Joseph Kosuth (né en 1945 à Toledo, Ohio, USA) *Piotr Kowalski (1927-2004, né en Pologne) *Brigitte Kowanz (née en 1957 à Vienne, Autriche) *David Kramer (né en 1963, Etats-Unis) * (née en 1969 à Jérusalem, Israël) *Bertrand Lavier (né en 1949 à Châtillon-sur-Seine, France) *Thomas Lélu (né en 1976 à Seclin, France) *Claude Lévêque (né en 1953 à Nevers, France) * Glenn Ligon (né en 1960 dans le Bronx à New-York, USA) *Jill Magid (née en 1973 à Bridgeport, Connecticut, USA) *Pierre Malphettes (né en 1970 à Paris, France) *Xavier Mary (né en 1982 à Liège, Belgique) * Adam McEwen (né en 1965 à Londres, Angleterre) *Mathieu Mercier (né en 1970 à Conflans Saint-Honorine, France) *Mario Merz (1925-2003, né à Milan, Italie) *Eric Michel (né à Aix-en-Provence en 1962) *Jonathan Monk (né en 1969 à Leicester, Angleterre) *François Morellet (né en 1926 à Cholet, France) *Thomas Mulcaire (né en 1971 à Johannesburg, Afrique du Sud) *Jan Van Munster (né en 1939 à Gorinchem, Hollande-Méridionale) *Andrea Nacciarriti (né en 1976 à Ostra Vetere, Italie) *Maurizio Nannucci (né en 1939 à Florence, Italie) *Bruce Nauman (né en 1941 à Fort Wayne, Indiana, Usa) *Ivan Navarro (né en 1972 à Santiago, Chili) *Melik Ohanian (né en 1969, France) *Fritz Panzer (né en 1945 à Judenburg, Autriche) *Laurent Pernot (né en 1980 à Paris, France) *Mai-Thu Perret (née en 1976 à Genève, Suisse) *Martial Raysse (né en 1936 à Golfe-Juan, France) *Delphine Reist (née en 1970 à Sion, Suisse) *Jason Rhoades (1965-2006, né à Newcastle, Californie, USA) *Hughes Rochette (né en 1972) *Sarkis (né en 1938 à Istanbul, Turquie) *Frank Scurti (né en 1965 à Lyon, France) *Alain Séchas (né en 1955 à Colombes, France) *Miri Segal (née en 1965 à Haifa, Israël) * ( né en 1941 à Mamou, Louisiane, USA) *Tse Su Mei (née en 1973 à Luxembourg, Luxembourg) *Vassiliki Tsekoura (née en 1947 à Salonique, Grèce) *Alan Suicide Vega (né en 1938 à Brooklyn, Etats-Unis) *Giancarlo Zen (né en 1929, Italie) Galerie Jason Rhoades, 2004 Bruce Nauman, RAW/WAR, 1970 Mario Merz, Chère Charette, 1978 Alain Séchas, '' Maryline'', 2003 Courtesy Galerie Baronian Francey, Bruxelles Martial Raysse, Snack, 1964 Catégorie:Exposition réalisée en 2012